


Beef Up

by hospitalier



Category: Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, domestic shit, sometimes smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospitalier/pseuds/hospitalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles where each chapter has nothing to do with any of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take-Outs

"I made dinner."

Piers hardly had time to hang up his coat before he choked in surprise. " _Really_?"

"Okay, I think that's the last time I made anything for anyone." Jake squinted. "You were starting to complain about the take-outs a few weeks back, so I called Sh—"

He had wandered into the kitchen throughout Jake's small rant and turned around with a quirked eyebrow. "Shhhh… who?" Jake shrugged, nonchalant. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out eventually. Is that _steak_?"

The beautiful piece of meat was steaming on a plate, surrounded by a nice helping of mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Smells so good, Piers thought then his stomach growled. He sat at the table and Jake sat to the side, legs spread wide, arms crossed, and looking down at where he was picking at lint on his sleeve.

Piers smiled. "You sure you didn't buy this then microwaved it before I arrived?"

"Ha ha," Jake sneered. "Just eat it."


	2. Scareless

Considering the shit they went through, it's not so hard to understand that even the most horrifying movie wouldn't scare the crap out of them. The couple lounged on the couch with their arms and legs almost wrapped around each other, _Saw 4_ playing on the television with the volume turned almost all the way up, filling the room with tortured screams and pained cries. Both of the battle-hardened men held a stony front, not jumping a bit whenever the screen were bathed in blood and dismembered and broken limbs.

Jake snorted when a female character screamed loudly, made a remark about how he could have seen that one coming from a mile away. Piers chuckled, shushed the other, and squirmed. Then they bickered.

"Jesus, can't you sit still for _one_ minute!"

"I'm not the one who wears _two_ belts! Can't you take them off or something—no, Jake." Piers frowned when Jake waggled his brows. " _That's_ not what I meant."

"Your loss."

He took off the belts anyway.


	3. Quick and Easy

The door opens and he stumbles through, pulling Piers inside by his scarf. His grip is tight and he wouldn't let it go even after he pulls him in the direction he wants to go, but they trip instead, one foot over the other and chests bump against each other. The wall is hard against Jake's back and he groans in half pain, half pleasure from Piers' thigh between his legs. Piers goes for his neck first, white teeth flashing against skin and biting, bruising it slowly with sucks inbetween. Jake gasps, hips bucking and hands sliding underneath Piers' shirt. The leather makes it hard for him to have a good grip but Piers is groaning against his neck so Jake splays his fingers wide, massages the hard, sinewy muscles.

They don't talk, only push each other and pull at clothes and tugging them up, up, dropping them onto the floor. Piers grabs Jake's arm and pulls him to the bed. Once there, he pushes Jake, watches how wide his legs spread, how his flat stomach bunches up when he sits up on his elbows, then Piers straddles him.


End file.
